Curse of the Circlet
by Shadowcat-Forever
Summary: When the gang finds a girl wandering around in the mall wasted, what can they do, other than take her home? And how does Bakura know her? And why does she have a circlet that has the eye of Horus engraved on it just like all the other Millenium items! R


** Curse of the Circlet  
** Ch.1- Developments

Me: Ok, time for the disclaimer

Miyu: Why the hell are you even writing it? Everyone knows Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh, not you

Me: --x Thankx for reminding me boozy

Miyu: Bite me

Me: keep talking like that and I will

Miyu: humph

Me: say it. Or else I will write something bad about you that will result in your horrible demise

Miyu: grrrr. Fine. Shadowcat-Forever does not own any YuGiOh characters

Me: except you

Miyu: go to hell

Me: been there, done that. Purgatory is an unpleasant thing.

Miyu stumbled through the mall, oblivious to the stares she received from the shoppers and personnel as she passed by. While walking by a card shop (A/N: regular greeting cards, not dueling cards), Miyu noticed a little boy staring at her. She turned towards him and said in a slurred speech "Whad are you lookin' at short stuff?" The boy turned away nervously, tearing his gaze from the bizarre woman, who simply snorted, then walked away in a lopsided manor.  
  
As she passed by a sushi bar, a cop patrolling the area noticed her strange behavior, then summed it up to one thing: alcohol. The cop then rushed towards Miyu and grabbed her arm, but not roughly. "Miss, its indecent for you to be wandering around here under alcoholic influence. Why don't you let me take you home, so you won't get hurt on the way there?" Miyu scanned the guy from head to foot. Even in her drunken state, she knew exactly how to react around suckers like these, seeing as how she had been in many similar situations like this before.  
  
Miyu then put on her best innocent face and prepared her voice to sob and shake. She looked up at the officer's pig-like face, her eyes brimming with fake tears and replied "O-oh, Mr. Official s-sir, I'm v-very sorry. Y-you see, I g-got into a f-fight with my b-b-boyfriend, and h-he slapped m-me and called me a...a whore!" she burst out and began to fakely sob. Miyu then put her head in her hands for extra emphasis and grinned in her mind. 'Heheheheh. I've never known a guy that didn't fall for this crap!'  
  
The policeman was shocked. He didn't expect the girl to break down and cry, plus people were beginning to stare at him too. He took a deep breath, but Miyu could sense his doubt on her story, so she continued on to try and make it sound more convincing. "Later on, I f-found out hic that he w-was cheating on m-me, so sob I h-had a f-few drinks t-to numb the p-pain that I f-felt in m-m-my heart!" she managed to choke out, but had to keep herself from laughing at the guy's gullibility. Miyu could tell she almost had him backed into a corner. All she needed was a finishing touch.  
  
Then, an idea stuck her. She held out her arms, chest heaving, and spilled more meaningless tears onto her face. "B-but it's y-y-your duty to c-catch hic p-people like m-me that c-could cause a p-problem, s-so y-you can t- take me in, if n-necessary...hic I w-won't f-fight you about it." Miyu grinned at the floor with her head down, mentally applauding herself for that last spectacular performance. 'Perfect!' she thought with a smirk, and continued to act as though she was trying to stifle her sobs.  
  
The authority looked down to the poor weeping girl and sighed. The decision he was about to make would probably cost him his job. He took a step toward her, aware that a large group of people had gathered at the scene and were murmuring amongst themselves. He gently touched her on the arm, causing her to look up at him through bloodshot eyes. He couldn't guess if it was the alcohol or the incessant crying that had caused her eyes to turn red, but then figured it was probably the combination of the two.  
  
"Miss, I'm not going to arrest you, if that's what you're thinking." He said, smiling through his overgrown mustache, causing his double chins to ripple a bit. Miyu had to try very hard not to burst out laughing at the cop's too pig like face. 'She shoots! She scores!' The teen thought with an evil gleam in her ocean blue eyes. Thank god she had practiced the pathetic sob story on numerous occasions almost exactly like this one. The plan was simple; have a few beers, wander around somewhere public for some entertainment, and if caught, remember the ol' 'I-just-broke-up-with-my- boyfriend-and-I-came-out-and-knocked-some-Heiniken-so-please-don't-arrest- me-cuz-I'm-in-a-state-of-emotional-shock' excuse. It was the perfect tear jerking story since otherwise, she looked like a regular alcoholic/junkie with black hair, bleached strands that shimmered gold, dark eye shadow, several piercings, dark baggy pants with chains, and some smart-ass shirt. She grinned secretly. The punk style had always been her style. She wasn't one of the idiots that followed the 'trends' that changed almost every week.  
  
Other than that, Miyu seemed like a fairly normal teenage girl. She went to high school (dropped out), got a job (which involved flipping hamburgers), and paid rent in a nice apartment (although the other apartment complexes in the area were terrible). And she did it with no help from anyone. Miyu smirked at the thought. If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was the fact she had made a life out of the miserable world of financial loss and an irresponsible mother. She grimaced at the thought of the trashy and drug-addicted woman who brought her into this hated thing called life.  
  
'Although...Ryou had always been there for me, even in the hardest times...maybe...' but her thought was cut short as she realized the cop was still talking to her. 'Hang on girl! You're not out of the woods yet!' Miyu stated silently, and began to readjust her face to look like that of a whiny and sobby girl who just got dumped by her ass-hole of a boyfriend. She looked back up at the cop, eyes shimmering, and replied "O-oh t-thank y- you Mr. authority s-sir!" The policeman nodded, then said "But, Miss, I need to know where your parents are. Please be honest with me."  
  
Again, Miyu was prepared for this question. 'Heheheheheh. It pays to practice acting! I would be rich if I had a nickel for every time I could fool suckers like this guy!' she snickered silently. Miyu then took a deep breath, as she was about to formulate another sob story. "W-well, y-you see, s-sir, my hic mother is d-dead, and m-my father is h-hardly ever a- around, s-so I...I live b-by myself...' Miyu stole a glance at the cop, and saw pity reflecting in his eyes. She could almost taste her triumph in the air. Now, all she had to do was wait for either a passing crowd, or for the idiot to simply look away for a moment. 'Both would be nice' She thought with a smirk.  
  
Her chance came shortly after. The policeman's radio went off, the person on the other end jabbering something about a jewel heist. The policeman answered, but still kept his eye on Miyu all the same. "I'll be there in a minute. I have a little situation here that requires a bit of my attention." He then turned away for a brief second, long enough for the sly teen to sneak away and quickly jump into a crowd before the policeman turned back. Watching him from afar, Miyu chuckled at the sight of the fat idiot glancing around feverently before obviously cursing himself. She then watched with narrowed eyes as the policeman left. 'What a stupid jack-ass. The guy must have a marshmallow for a brain or something...' she thought, and snickered, before heading off in a less lopsided manor than earlier.  
  
Yami's point of view  
  
I stood outside of the 'arcade' as Yugi and his friends were playing. I sighed. I began to wonder, as I have done many times before, why in the world was I awakened in this day & age when mindless entertainment seems to appeal to younger crowd. I had tried these 'video games' as they called it, before, and I found them to be absurd. What was the point to the whole thing? Whatever happened to simply sitting around and talking to guests while enjoying their company? Then again, this was a modern day country, and not Ancient Egypt. I sighed again.  
  
I suddenly felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw...well, it was a girl as far as I know. Her eyes seemed a bit glazed and she titled her head at me at quite a strange angle. She squinted at me, as if trying to figure out something complex, then took a step forward, which consisted of an odd wobble.  
  
Normal view  
  
Miyu leaned in and peered at the boy with the strange hair. Although, because her reflexes weren't proper, she listed forwards enough that she could have fallen flat on her face, but Yami caught her before she hit the tile. She peered up at him through bloodshot eyes and hiccupped before replying "What da hell are you looking at?" in a slurred speech. Yami blinked for a moment before answering "Um...miss? Are...you alright?" It was Miyu's turn to blink at that point. "Yeah, I'm hic fine. What's is to ya sweetie?" He sweat-dropped, then helped her back up to her feet. He then caught the stench of alcohol lingering around the girl like an evil smelling perfume. Inhaling the smell made his eyes water, so he focused on pushing her away slightly. 'Why in the world is a woman wandering around drunk?' he thought silently as she continued to squint at him, as if looking at something far away. 'Oh I hope Yugi and the others get back soon...I have no idea what to say to women these days...especially intoxicated ones.' His eyes then widened as the girl got extremely...EXTREMELY close to his face, then managed to slur out "Hey...haven't I hic seen you somewhere before?" Yami blinked in puzzlement, then replied "Um...no. Miss, I do not know you, I'm afraid..." She shook her vigorously before he could finish, her raven black hair swishing in every direction. "No...I've seen you somewhere before hic...I think you went to high school with me or somethin'...hic"  
  
Yami groaned. This was not going to be easy. Drunk people were almost impossible to understand, especially females. He began to slowly push her away again for the stench of the alcohol was almost overpowering on his sense of smell. "Miss...I am telling you, I have not met you before..." but stopped when a thought struck him. 'Maybe she thinks that I am Yugi. That very well could be a possibility...' However, before he could say so, she listed forwards again, so once more, he had to catch her to keep from coming into unpleasant contact with the cold, hard floor. She suddenly gripped his arms, which made him jump slightly. When he began questioning what was going on, she looked up with an exceptionally silly grin and said "That's it! I remember you! You're Ryan!" Yami fell down at that point. (A/N: I imagine his face looked something like this...--;) "Um...miss..." he started, however, she let go of him and spun on her heel then looked over her shoulder and smiled lopsidedly before saying "Well, nice seein' ya again cutie. Gimme yer number whenever you want to hang out." And with that, she began to stumble off, but not before turning back and coming up to Yami again. He raised an eyebrow in question. She batted her eyelashes, then replied, "Oh...and hic one more thing..."  
  
However, before she could finish, she listed forwards again. Unfortunately, she was so close to Yami, he had no time to catch her, so she simply fell over on top of him with a loud 'wump'. Yami sighed in exasperation, for he felt like he was about to holler. 'Oh dear things possibly get any worse?' (A/N: For those of you who don't know, NEVER EVER say this, for guaranteed, you will jinx yourself. Never say that. Period.) Regrettably, this thought only caused more trouble, because Yugi & the others came out a minute later and gawked at the scene before them. A girl dressed in mostly black and partially green was sprawled over Yugi's counterpart, while Yami was trying to get up under her weight. (A/N: No, she's not fat, just kinda heavy)  
  
Jonouchi, of course, was the first to speak. "Hey, Yug. What's with the chick?" Yami glared up at him, but before he could answer, Jonouchi burst out laughing. "Bwahahaha! I see you've made a lady friend while we were away!" Yugi then knelt down and tried to push/pull Miyu off, while Yami simply glared daggers up at the amused blonde. Anzu and Honda came out a moment later and also gawked at the sight. "Will one of you help get this...girl...off of me, or do you simply wish to have a good laugh about my predicament?!" Honda turned away, snorting with laughter, while Anzu looked irritated, and tried to help Yugi get the girl's body off of the other one.  
  
Eventually, after having a good hearty laugh, Honda and Jonouchi both managed to get the girl up, but not before making a few cracks at the embarrassed counterpart. "Dude...looks like she really...fell...for ya! Hahaha!" Jonouchi snickered. "No, no! She swooned for him!" Honda retorted, and both the boys roared with laughter. Anzu then took a nearby skillet off of it's stand and whacked them both in the head with it, while Yami simply wished someone would shoot the two of them, and Yugi simply stood by and sweat- dropped.  
  
After recovering from their night's amusement (not to mention the good bump Anzu gave both of them when she smacked their heads with a kitchen utensil), they then began questioning who the girl was. Just as they were about to check and see if the girl had a wallet with an ID in it, someone snuck up behind them and said "Hi guys." making all of them jump. Honda and Jonouchi (who were holding Miyu up, by the way) gave a shout while Anzu and Yugi both shouted "Bakura!!" at the same time. Sure enough, there stood Bakura, who had a look of puzzlement on his face. "Bakura! What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned the teen happily, who in return, answered "I was looking for some new shampoo. Can I ask you guys something?" Both Honda and Jonouchi looked at each other for a split second, then looked back at Bakura and replied at the same time "You wanna know why we found this girl here and who she is, right?" Bakura continued to stare at the girl for a few moments before retorting "Actually, I was wondering...why is my cousin passed out?"

Me: Well, that's the first chapter to my story! Please send reviews! I love getting reviews!

Miyu: You had me pass out in the MALL?!

Me: Well, where else was I supposed to put you? A topless bar?

Miyu: Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadow... pulls out a giant hammer I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

Me: Letsee...I think I'll change the hammer to...begins typing on typewriter a BANANA!!! hammer then turns into a giant banana

Miyu: SHADOW!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!! starts chasing me around

Me: Uh-oh! Gotta go, peoples! Bye! runs away from crazy character


End file.
